


Kissing in the dark

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Series: MarAce kissing [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Mutual Pining, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: With his thoughts overloading his usually collected mind, Marco blurted out the only sentence coherent enough in his head."I love you."





	Kissing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block with Law and Luffy right now so I did some Marco and Ace. This is my first time writing Marco and I know I suck at Ace already but bear with me.

It was just a simple night at the Newgate estate. Ace and every single one of Edward's sons were watching a movie. The usual Friday night plans that would involve them sneaking out at 3 am to go drink at some random party.

Ace was going with Izou who was getting ready in his room. Even Thatch decided to go out too, they invited him but Marco had other plans. He had to help his pops out tomorrow morning so drinking was off the menu.

His plans were to just go to bed, let his brothers leave and have fun. Those were the plans, but plans never seemed to work out.

He had Ace pressed up against his bedroom door. His large hands in either side of the ravens head. He roamed over Ace's features, following the trail of freckles until he saw Ace part his lips.

"Marco?" He was obviously confused, so was Marco. He doesn't know why he suddenly trapped Ace on his door, he just did it.

He continued to stare at Aces lips, wondering if they were softer than they looked. They were a soft pink with a bit of sparkles from the lip gloss Izou forced him to put on earlier for fun. Marco just wanted to kiss him, taste his tongue, swallow his moans. He wanted to make that mouth cry his name, laugh at his stupid jokes, tell him he loved him back. That was never going to happen though, Ace wasn't exactly known as the relationship type.

In general, Ace slept with just about anybody he deemed worthy, Marco wasn't one of these people. But he wanted to be, even if it were just a one night stand, he'd take anything to be closer to Ace, he was madly in love with the boy after all.

With his thoughts overloading his usually collected mind, Marco blurted out the only sentence coherent enough in his head.

"I love you."

Silence ensued, Aces eyes were comically wide, even his breathing stopped. Marco instantly felt the weight of his actions and released Ace. He opted to look at his cluttered desk and sighed

"W-what did you say?" Aces voice was shaky, Marco was positive it was out of anger. Anger directed at him and his stupid mouth blabbering about love and stuff. Marco shook his head, already ashamed that it slipped up.

"Nothing, just." He sighed again and ran a hang through his hair, frustrated at how badly he messed up. "Just forget about it."

Marco moved Ace from the door, opening it while completely missing the look Ace was giving him. Then he pushed the boy out of his room and was about to close it when Ace pushed back with all his force, causing Marco to lose his balance and tumble backwards.

A huge weight fell on Marco as he tripped on his floor mat, landing at the foot of his bed with a loud thud. Izou shouted from his room down the long hallway, "keep it down! You made me mess up my wing!!" But Marco couldn't reply, his head was dizzy from slamming on the wooden floor.

"Do you mean it?" Ace whispered, his buried face muffled by the fabric of Marco's favorite purple shirt. There was a lot of hope in his tone, it made Marco's chest tighten. He let out a nervous breathy laugh and looked straight up at the ceiling which was currently spinning.

"Yeah."

"Say it again."

Marco looked at Ace once his vision stopped blurring, he was positive he got a concussion from that fall, he'd get checked it tomorrow after lunch. Right now he had more important things to worry about, so he pushed all unnecessary thoughts out of his head and mustered up what courage he had left. He gave Ace the most sincerest look he could and said with a confidence he had never known before,

"I love you."

Ace squealed, shaking his entire body on top of Marco. He pushed himself up over the blonde and instantly attacked his lips.

"I." * _kiss_ * "love." * _kiss_ * "You." * _kiss_ * "Too!" Ace gave him one last kiss and pulled away. His eyes watery from the overwhelming feeling of Marco's confession.

Marco pulled Ace back to him, kissing him with such force, like it would be the first and last time he'd ever kiss him. Though now it would be the first of many.

Izou, who just finished getting ready, was about to call for Ace when he peered his head through the threshold of Marco's room. He placed a hand over his mouth to keep the giggle from coming out, his heart melted at the sight of his brother and best friend.

He was going to close the door when his own boyfriend happened to be walking behind him. He looked where Izou was looking and shouted in surprise.

"Marco's gay?!?!"

Ace and Marco pulled away, Ace looking scandalized while Marco just blinked up at their intruders.

"Thatch! Keep your mouth shut!" Izou smacked him and then shut Marco's door. There was a small argument on the otherside but soon after it faded when the couple moved to their own shared room. Ace was the first to laugh, a bubbly sound that made Marco join in.

"So are you gay?" Ace raised a brow, grinning down at the blonde with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

Marco smirked back and looked at Aces lip for a quick second, then he looked deep into Aces eyes as he leaned up. "Only for you." Marco chuckled into the kiss when Aces face broke out in a blush.

"You're so cheesy."

Marco hummed in reply. Letting his eyes close as he rolled over, laying on top of Ace to deep the kiss.

He let his hands roam, careful not to cross any boundaries since they just declared their mutual love not even five minutes ago. There was a particular spot on Aces hip that made him gasp, Marco took advantage and tilted his head to gain better access.

Ace moaned at the wet appendage that prodded his mouth teasingly. He gasped when Marco skillfully pulled his tongue back into his mouth, sucking on the wet muscle while his tongue massaged it. Confident hands moved daringly lower, crawling underneath clothes, groping and weaving about. Marco was the first to break the kiss with a wet smack, he gave Aces swollen lips a final lick and chuckled.

Ace was panting, his eyes low and mouth opening and closing. He looked at Marco and bit his lip.

"That was probably the best kiss I've ever had." Ace commented when he finally got out his of daze.

"Good. There's gonna be so much more-yoi."

Ace giggled like a girl and turned on his side when Marco rolled off of him to lay beside him. Marco stared at the ceiling again and smiled.

He silently thank God that his plans to sleep early didn't work out.

Though now he wasn't sure if he would even get any sleep when Aces hand delved under the hem of his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from a song. I honestly don't know why I'm so obsessed with Lana Del Ray. I promise it isn't an unhealthy obsession. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
